Memristors are devices that can be programmed to different resistive states by applying programming energy. After programming, the state of the memristor can be read and remains stable over a specified time period. Memristors can be used in a variety of applications, including non-volatile solid state memory, programmable logic, signal processing, neural networks, control systems, pattern recognition, and other applications.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.